Gerbong 4
by brawbritches
Summary: Harry cinta gerbong 4, yang mempertemukannya dengan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.


**Oneshoot**

 **OneShoot**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Warning: slash, bl, OOC, typo(s)**

* * *

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

Entah kenapa, Harry selalu naik gerbong 4 setiap kali naik kereta, ramai atau sepi, setiap hari Harry pergi ke kampus naik kereta. Masuk jam 9 pagi, dan berangkat setengah 8 pagi. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya terjadi begitu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan cerita hantu. Harry sangat suka gerbong 4. Mungkin karena gerbong 4 adalah gerbong tengah. Gerbong 4 adalah dimana gerbong yang ketika Harry tiba di stasiun tujuannya, Harry bisa berjalan sebentar di peron, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Harry suka berjalan di peron saat ia tiba di stasiun tujuannya. Harry bisa menikmati waktu berjalannya sambil mendengarkan musik.

Gerbong 4 juga tempat di mana Harry bertemu dengan pemuda aneh yang, entah kenapa, juga selalu terlihat di gerbong 4, sepertinya.

Ia mulai terlihat sejak dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, tapi saat Harry naik ke gerbong 4, dia sudah ada di sana, berarti dia naik sebelum Harry. Kadang berdiri, kadang duduk, sepertinya. Sepertinya ia juga hendak berangkat kuliah, karena ia selalu memakai baju kasual, rambutnya cepak pirang platinum, kadang mengenakan kacamata kadang tidak, dan selalu terlihat sedang mendengarkan lagu. Awalnya Harry tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal ini, tapi kuliahnya sudah masuk semester 5 dan ia selalu terlihat selama dua tahun ini ketika Harry berangkat kuliah. Dan, ketika Harry turun di stasiun tujuannya pun ia belum juga turun. Setiap hari Harry melihat orang-orang yang berbeda tiap Harry naik ke gerbong 4, tetapi dia adalah pengecualian.

Menanggapi hal itu, Harry sebenarnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing, Harry hanya menikmati perjalanannya naik kereta di gerbong 4 setiap hari ditemani dengan musik atau membaca novel.

Sampai suatu hari, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun, Harry dan pemuda itu tidak sengaja berdiri bersisian di kereta. Saat itu kereta sangat penuh, tak terkecuali gerbong 4, dan keadaan membuat ia dan pemuda itu berdiri bersisian. Kali ini Harry tidak mendengarkan lagu, Harry membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari temannya. Itu adalah jarak terdekat mereka sejak selalu satu gerbong. Bersisian. Harry tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, Harry fokus dengan cerita di novel. Dan tiba-tiba dia menyapa Harry.

"Um.. hai?" dia menyapa dengan nada yang terdengar... tidak yakin?

Harry agak tertegun, mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca. Agak tidak yakin untuk melihat wajahnya dan menyapa balik. Harry menengok ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, dan baru yakin kalau ia barusan menyapa Harry.

"Er.. hai juga," jawab Harry dengan canggung. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa, 'kan?

"Sepertinya novelnya seru, sampai kau tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi kau tiba di stasiun tujuanmu," kata pemuda itu dengan tidak menatap wajah Harry, ia melihat ke arah jendela, dan yang ia katakan benar.

"Astaga! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kalau tidak diingatkan pasti aku sudah keterusan sampai tujuan akhir kereta ini," kata Harry dengan bercanda sambil sibuk menandai bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, dn tentu saja merutuk dalam hati. Agak malu, sebenarnya.  
" _By the way_ , aku duluan, ya! Terima kasih, lho," kata Harry sambil turun dari kereta. Dan tidak berani lagi melihat wajah pemuda itu bahkan saat Harry turun.

Harry memikirkan kejadian itu sepanjang kuliah sedang berlangsung, dan saat ini Harry sedang di kantin bersama Ron dan Hermione. Tidak terlalu memikirkan sih, Harry hanya memikirkannya hanya saat ia sedang melamun. Kenapa juga Harry harus memikirkan hal ini? Sangat tidak penting, dan tidak ada gunanya juga. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini adalah percakapan singkat dan perdana kita. Lamunannya terhenti saat Ron menepuk pundak Harry.

"Kau ini kenapa? Melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, aku jadi takut," kata Hermione.

"Aku tidak melamun, 'Mione, aku hanya tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Harry santai sambil buka Instagram.

"Jangan bohong, Harry, seharian ini kau terlihat cerah, melamun, dan tersenyum dalam lamunanmu, bukan seperti Harry yang biasanya," kata Ron masih penasaran.

Sebenarnya Harry ingin cerita, tapi kejadian di kereta baru terjadi sekali. Sebaiknya Harry cerita nanti saja ketika mereka sudah lebih dari tiga kali berinteraksi.

"Apa jangan-jangan, kau baru bertemu laki-laki tampan, ya? Di mana? Di kereta? Atau di stasiun?" kata Hermione masih berusaha ingin tahu.

"Hmm.. aku bingung, nih, cerita atau tidak, ya?" kata Harry sambil berpura-pura berpikir dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah Hermione.

"Ayolah, Harry, kau harus cerita. Tampan? _Cool_? _Nerd_?" desak Hermione.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa, 'Mione," kata Harry sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Kau sudah pernah aku pukul pakai buku filsafat belum? Kalau belum, mau aku pukul?" kata Ron, dengan seram dan geram. Ternyata sedari tadi ia memperhatikan interaksi Harry dan Hermione.

"Hahaha, tolong jangan, Ron. Aku masih ingin hidup dan bertemu pemuda tampan, _cool_ , dan _nerd_ ," kata Harry sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Ron.

Pada akhirnya pun Harry belum berani cerita kepada mereka. Harry tahu mereka hanya berusaha ̶

Sebentar.

Kalau diingat-ingat kejadian di kereta tadi pagi, kalau Harry tidak salah dengar, ia mengingatkannya untuk turun di stasiun tujuannya. Apakah itu artinya ia.. memperhatikan Harry?

" _Oh my god_!"

"Apa sih, Harry? Tidak usah teriak-teriak, deh," kata Ron dengan jengkel.

"Er.. maaf, Ron." Kata Harry sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.  
"Eh, kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Harry bingung karena Ron dan Hermione beranjak menjauhinya.

"Kita ada kelas Prof. Trelawney, Harry, mau ikut?" kata Hermione sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh.. tidak, terima kasih," Harry baru ingat mereka bertiga punya satu jadwal yang berbeda, mereka mengambil kelas Prof. Trelawney, Harry tidak mau repot-repot mengambil kelas dosen yang sudah memberinya nilai terendah dari semua kelas, membuatnya harus mengulang mata kuliah tersebut.

"Kau tunggu kita di perpustakaan saja. Kita akan menyusulmu di sana," kata Hermione sebelum berjalan menjauhi Harry, dengan Ron mengekorinya.

"Yeah, yeah, perpustakaan," kata Harry dengan bosan. Harry akan tidur di sana.

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

Keesokan harinya, Harry melihat pemuda itu di gerbong 4 sedang tidur di pojok bangku kereta. Tidak susah mengenalinya, karena rambutnya sangat mencolok dari yang lain. Berhubung kereta sedang tidak ramai, Harry duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai membaca novel. Dia tidur pulas sekali, mendengkur pula. Untung saja dia memakai masker anti debu, kalau tidak, Harry yakin dia tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Membayangkannya saja membuat Harry tersenyum geli.

Harry tidak fokus membaca setelah 45 menit berlalu karena dengkurannya yang semakin keras. Harry memutuskan untuk memasang _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu saja. Harry membuka Instagram dan melihat-lihat _explore_.

"Kau tidak membaca novelmu?" suara _baritone_ mengejutkan Harry yang sedang serius membaca curhatan orang di _explore_.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Harry sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Memangnya aku tidur, ya?" yeh, dia malah bertanya balik.

"Kau tidur pulas sekali, sampai mendengkur," kata Harry dengan berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum geli. Dia kelihatan muka bantal, terlihat kantung mata dan bayangan hitam di bawah matanya.

"Yah, aku tidak tidur semalaman karena harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sedang kukerjakan," kata pemuda itu dengan suara bangun tidurnya yang, ehm, seksi.

Astaga.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," Katanya dengan santai.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau tidak membaca novelmu?" kata pemuda itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Oh, itu… aku lupa membawanya. Tertinggal di rumah," jawab Harry dengan canggung. Kenapa ia berbohong, dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Kau yakin tertinggal di rumah?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Yeah, aku yakin," jawab Harry dengan salah tingkah. Loh?

"Lalu yang ada di atas tasmu itu apa?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil matanya tertuju pada benda di atas tas Harry. Novelnya. _Ya ampun, Harry._

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Boleh aku lihat novelnya?"

Harry tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung memberikan novel itu padanya. Ia terlalu malu untuk bersuara, _bro_.

Dia membaca sinopsis dan mengamati bagian _cover_ novelnya. "Kau suka novel ini?"

"Aku belum selesai membacanya," jawab Harry berusaha santai, ia masih merasa malu karena telah berbohong pada orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Er.. tidak, maksudku, kau suka novel dengan tema seperti ini?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Yeah, aku suka novel bertema sosial dan kehidupan-kehidupan masyarakat dari berbagai dunia," jawab Harry sambil melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya dan mencabutnya dari ponsel.

"Kita punya selera yang sama, kau tahu," kata dia, mengejutkan Harry, tentu saja.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, aku tertarik dengan novel-novel yang mengangkat tema kehidupan sosial di masyarakat dari berbagai dunia. Misalnya, aku menyukai novel _The Rainbow Troops_ dari Indonesia, penulisnya Andrea Hirata," kata pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka novel itu. Novel itu mengambil tempat di Bangka Belitung, karena Indonesia sangat luas. Dan aku sedang ingin membaca novel bertema tersebut dari berbagai daerah di Indonesia," kata Harry dengan bersemangat. Senangnya mendapat teman yang mempunyai kesukaan yang sama.

"Hey, stasiun tujuanmu sudah tiba," kata pemuda itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

Senyuman Harry luntur. Lagi-lagi ia mengingatkannya. Harry langsung mengambil novelnya dari tangan pemuda itu dan berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa.. _I guess_?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Oh, sudahlah, lebih baik Harry turun saja.

Tanpa menyadari kalau _earphone_ nya tertinggal.

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

"Hermione, apa kau meminjam _earphone_ ku?"

"Jangan bilang _earphone_ mu hilang lagi, Harry," kata Hermione sambil menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu, 'Mione. Kemarin aku masih memakainya, kok," kata Harry sambil mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membelinya lagi, Harry?" Tanya Ron dengan nada datar.

"Aku bosan beli _earphone_ terus, Ron. Penjualnya sudah bosan karena setiap minggu aku membeli _earphone_ ," jawab Harry masih sambil mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

"Pastikan kau menjualnya jika sudah ketemu semuanya, Harry," kata Ron dengan tertawa.

" _Thanks_ , Ron, kau sangat membantu," Harry berhenti mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan pasrah kalau _earphone_ nya hilang lagi.

Harry benar-benar punya kebiasaan buruk jika menyangkut soal _earphone_. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini. Harry membuka memo di ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Ia mengetik jumlah earphone yang ia hilangkan, dan bertahan berapa lama ia bisa menyimpan earphonenya. Totalnya sudah 50 earphone ia hilangkan selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Parah sekali.

Hermione dan Ron yang sudah tau kebiasaan buruk Harry ini tidak ambil pusing. Mereka hanya menyarankan Harry beli lagi. Mereka tidak pernah marah. Harry memang punya satu kasus khusus yang cukup mengerikan menyangkut _earphone_.

Harry pernah diputuskan oleh pacarnya secara tiba-tiba karena Harry mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone saat pacarnya sedang berbicara. Padahal Harry hanya memakai sebelah earphonenya, tapi pacarnya marah-marah dan mengatakan Harry tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan. Harry bingung, sampai-sampai saat pacarnya pergi setelah memutuskannya pun Harry masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia disadarkan oleh Hermione dan Ron setelah menceritakannya pada mereka berdua.

Sejak itu, seperti dikutuk, Harry mempunyai 'masalah' dengan _earphone_ nya. Kadang-kadang _earphone_ nya rusak, berfungsi sebelah saja, kabelnya putus, tapi lebih sering hilang, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun sampai sekarang sejak putus.

Saat ini Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sedang berada di sebuah café untuk menemani Hermione mengerjakan tugas. Café yang mereka datangi berada di dekat kampus, bahkan letaknya masih di dalam lingkungan kampus.

 _College Routine_. Bagi yang bukan mahasiswa, biasanya mengira bahwa _College Routine_ adalah perpustakaan karena jika dilihat dari nama tempatnya, _College Routine_ , rutinitas kebanyakan mahasiswa biasanya adalah… belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Tapi tidak, tempat itu adalah café yang sangat penting bagi mahasiswa Hogwarts, karena café tersebut merupakan salah satu fasilitas yang disediakan kampus untuk mahasiswanya yang bingung ingin mengerjakan tugas di mana.

Ron, Harry, Hermione adalah orang yang cukup berperan penting bagi café ini. Lebih tepatnya adalah pemberi nama untuk café itu. Café ini dibangun saat Harry masuk semester dua, dan pendiri aslinya adalah Severus Snape, sahabat orang tua mereka dan juga sahabat mereka bertiga sendiri. Ya, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mempunyai sahabat yang lebih tua dari mereka. Umur tidak menjadi penghalang mereka untuk bersahabat.

"Aku tidak melihat Severus hari ini," kata Ron sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Mungkin ia sedang mencari jodoh," celetuk Harry sambil tertawa.

"Harry, jangan memulai deh," kata Ron mengingatkan.

"Lagian, siapa yang suruh menjomblo 5 tahun lamanya setelah diselingkuhi. Aku sudah menyarankan ia untuk meninggalkan pacarnya yang tidak tahu diri itu, ia tidak mau mendengarkanku," Harry mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Severus adalah orang yang lemah jika menyangkut percintaan.

"Severus hanya kasihan dengan wanita itu karena ia sebatang kara, mangkanya ia mau pacaran dengan wanita itu. Awalnya kasihan, tapi lama-kelamaan, ia jatuh dalam perangkapnya," Ujar Hermione dengan iba.

"Yeah, tetap saja Severus sangat dirugikan. Aku sangat bersyukur wanita itu menduakan Sev, jadi ia mempunyai alasan untuk putus dengan wanita itu," kata Harry dengan sinis. Harry kesal sekali dengan wanita itu. _That bitch_. Sangat berani membuat Severus sedih.

"Bisakah kita mengganti topik? Aku sangat tidak nyaman membicarakan ini karena kita sedang berada di café nya," kata Hermione dengan sabar.

Mereka bertiga sangat sensitif jika menyangkut Severus dan mantannya yang bernama Bellatrix itu. Severus adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi mereka bertiga, sudah seperti ayah angkat. Mengingat memori buruk tentang percintaan Severus membuat mereka kehilangan _mood_ baik.

"Ron, kau minum apa?" Tanya Harry dengan malas.

"Aku minum susu," jawab Ron sinis.

"…"

"Ya kopi lah, Harry, aku kan tidak suka susu," kata Ron dengan sebal.

"Ih, biasa aja dong," ujar Harry dengan kesal.

"Astaga, kalian bertiga. Pulang sana! Mengganggu sekali," kata Hermione dengan marah.

Dan mereka diam seribu bahasa sampai Hermione selesai dengan tugasnya.

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

Pagi ini Harry kesiangan.

Dan yang ada di otak bodohnya adalah, ia tidak bisa bertemu pemuda itu. _Bodoh_.

Harry bangun 30 menit kesiangan dari jadwal biasanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti jika sudah marathon film. Sangat tidak bijaksana marathon film dihari biasa.

Akhirnya Harry tidak mandi. Ia hanya menyikat gigi dan mengandalkan parfum agar badannya tidak bau-bau amat. Harry tidak peduli. Yang penting ia tidak boleh ketinggalan kereta. Menurut jadwal dari _website_ keretanya, Harry bisa sampai di kampus tepat waktu dan masih punya waktu lima menit sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai.

Ia rela berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang pagi itu. Harry sangat merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kesiangan. Di momen seperti ini pula, ia lupa membawa novelnya. Lupa bawa novel, _earphone_ hilang pula. Indah sekali pagi ini.

"Kau terlambat?" suara baritone yang akhir-akhir ini ia dengar di kereta membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hah?" Plongo sekali, Harry.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Ia kelihatan senang sekali melihat Harry acak-acakan dan terlihat seperti orang paling berantakan sedunia. "Kau terlambat?" pemuda itu bertanya ulang dengan sabar.

"Apakah sangat jelas?" Harry bertanya balik dengan datar.

"Jelas sekali. Rambutmu sangat tidak manusiawi. Lebih berantakan dari yang biasanya,"

'Astaga, apakah ia memperhatikanku lagi?' Tanya Harry dalam hati.

" _Well_ , yeah, aku terlambat. Aku sangat tidak bersemangat kuliah hari ini karena aku mengawalinya dengan buruk," kata Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga terlambat, padahal hari ini aku akan mengerjakan tugas yang sangat penting," kata pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Apakah sepenting itu? Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Semalam aku telat tidur karena ada sesuatu, maaf aku tidak bisa bilang padamu. Tapi hari ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu karena ayah baptisku mengandalkanku. Dan, aku terlambat, hehehe," pemuda itu menjelaskannya dengan santai, ia terkekeh pula.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu santai? Beda sekali denganku yang kebakaran jenggot," Harry berkata dengan sebal, pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, tadinya aku pun sangat panik mengetahui aku terlambat. Tapi ternyata aku tidak sendirian setelah aku bertemu denganmu," kata pemuda itu sambil menatap Harry dengan lekat.

Oh, Harry, semoga kau ingat kalau pemuda ini adalah orang asing.

"Memang ya, kalau orang sedang panik itu obatnya adalah bercerita agar tidak kalang-kabut," kata Harry dengan bercanda. Karena ajaibnya, perasaan Harry merasa lebih baik setelah ngobrol singkat dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau beruntung bertemu denganku," kata pemuda itu dengan menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi kau orang yang sangat narsis? Baiklah," Kata Harry.

"Aku ini pemuda tampan yang arogan, kalau kau mau tahu," kata pemuda itu dengan bangga.

"Tolong berhenti, aku muak mendengarnya,"

"Tapi aku beneran tampan 'kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

 _Hell, yes_.

"Tentu saja tidak. Masih ada orang yang lebih tampan darimu," kata Harry tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Kau bukan tampan, tapi manis,"

 _WOY, TOLONG!_

Coba kalian bayangkan, Harry digombalin sama pemuda yang tidak ia kenal.

"Oh, _please_ ," balas Harry sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Pemuda itu terkekeh.  
"Apa kau kriminal?" Harry bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Pemuda itu tertawa lebih keras. "Ya bukan lah, Harry,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang aku manis?" Harry masih tidak percaya ia digombalin oleh pemuda.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu," Jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

Stasiun tujuan Harry sudah tiba, dengan cepat ia bersiap-siap.

"Semoga beruntung dengan tugasmu itu," Harry menyemangati pemuda itu. Yah, tidak ada yang salah 'kan?

"Terima kasih," balas pemuda itu dengan tersenyum yang manis _sekali_.

Harry buru-buru turun karena senyum itu membuatnya senam jantung. Mengingat ia sedang terlambat, jalan Harry menjadi _auto_ -cepat.

Eh, tunggu.

Apa pemuda tadi menyebut namanya?

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

Dari kelas masih berlangsung sampai kelas terakhir sudah usai, Harry masih memikirkan kejadian di kereta tadi pagi. Ia jadi sering sekali melamun dan membatin.

Harry yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi, hanya saja otaknya saja yang kurang berfungsi. Kenapa ia bisa telat menyadarinya kalau pemuda itu sempat menyebut namanya? Karena, Harry merasa sudah lama kenal dengan pemuda itu, juga, pemuda itu sangat enak diajak ngobrol. Harry sampai lupa kalau pemuda itu orang asing.

"Harry, mau melamun sampai kapan?"

Lamunan Harry buyar setelah Severus dengan tiba-tiba bertanya. Kenapa ada Severus di sini?

Seakan membaca pikiran Harry, Severus berkata, "Perlu kuingatkan, Harry, kau sedang berada di café milikku," Severus menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Kata Harry dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Santailah sedikit, jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri," kata Severus. "Ke mana Ron dan Hermione?"

"Mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan yang aku tidak mau tahu," jawab Harry dengan bosan. Serius deh, mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka benar-benar melatih kesabarannya.

" _Sex_?"

"Sev!"

Severus tertawa keras. "Mangkanya, Harry, cari pacar sana!" kata Severus masih tertawa.

"Tolong berkaca, Sev, setidaknya aku _move on_ lebih cepat darimu," kata Harry dengan sebal.

Severus tersenyum kecil. "Jadi begini, Harry, besok aku ada kencan dengan seseorang," kata Severus.

" _Really_? Sev! Kenapa kau baru bilang?" Kata Harry dengan semangat.

" _Surprise_!"

Harry benar-benar senang sekali mendengar berita ini. "Aku harus tahu siapa orang itu. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Di mana kau akan berkencan?"

"Rahasia, Harry, kau tidak boleh tahu tempat-tempat kencanku. Nama wanita itu adalah Irma Pince." kata Severus menyeringai.  
" _By the way_ , besok aku menitipkan café dengan seseorang bernama Draco Malfoy. Kalau ia macam-macam, siram saja wajahnya dengan kopi panas, ia agak menyebalkan,"

"Draco Malfoy? Anak baptismu? Yang kuliah di.. di mana, Sev?"

"Di Indonesia,"

"Nah itu, di Indonesia. Dia sudah selesai kuliahnya?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Sudah. Dia anak jenius, padahal dia seumuran denganmu, tapi ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat darimu," kata Severus meledek Harry.

"Sev, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli dengan cerita-ceritanya yang sering kau ceritakan padaku mengenai anak baptismu yang beruntung itu," kata Harry dengan iri. "Aku ingin sekali ke Indonesia,"

"Kemarin aku menemaninya ke suatu tempat agar ia punya kerjaan, mengingat ia sudah selesai kuliah," kata Severus. "Sepertinya kau akan cocok dengannya, Harry,"

"Sev.. _please_.."

"Dia yang mengenalkan Irma padaku. Irma adalah kenalan Draco saat ia menjalankan kegiatan amal di sini," kata Sev dengan berbunga-bunga. "Aku mempercayakan café pada Draco dari pagi sampai tutup malam hari,"

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

Harry tidak bertemu pemuda itu di kereta, membuatnya uring-uringan sepanjang kuliah berlangsung. Teman-temannya bingung. Harry sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia uring-uringan.

Sebagai gantinya, ia bertemu pemuda itu di _College Routine._

Harry sempat bingung, kenapa ia bisa ada di kampusnya? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?

Hermione dan Ron hilang lagi setelah kelas. Sudahlah, Harry tidak mau tahu. Harry tidak ambil pusing soal mereka. Ia hanya ambil pusing soal pemuda ini.

Saat ia masuk café, pemuda itu sedang duduk di meja yang biasa ia tempati, di pojok dekat jendela, menyeruput minumannya, dan membaca buku. Harry sempat terpaku selama satu menit karena tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu dan lupa memesan minumannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Harry tidak berbasa-basi karena ia sangat penasaran.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca. " _Surprise_!"

" _What the -_?" (sensor ya, kawan-kawan)  
"Kau siapa?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Masa kau tidak kenal? Aku kan pemuda gerbong 4," Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di tempatku?" Tanya Harry absurd.

" _Technically_ , ini bukan tempatmu. Aku hanya menemukan tempat ini sangat nyaman," jawab pemuda itu masih santai.

" _Wait_ , kenapa kau bisa di sini? Di café ini? Di kampusku? Kenapa kau tidak ada di kereta tadi pagi?" Sabar, Harry.

"Jadi ini kampusmu?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Lalu pemuda itu melihat ke arah Harry. "Duduk dulu, akan aku jelaskan,"

Harry menurut. Ia duduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Jadi, Harry, biar aku jelaskan. Kau dilarang menginterupsiku, kau dilarang bicara dan menanggapi kata-kataku, kau hanya diperbolehkan untuk diam dan mendengarkanku," pemuda itu akan memulai penjelasannya.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku pesan minumanku dulu," Harry buru-buru berbicara sebelum pemuda itu mulai bicara. Pemuda itu sudah membuka mulutnya, padahal.

Setelah memesan dan menunggu 15 menit sampai pesanan Harry datang, pemuda itu mulai berbicara.

"Oke. Perkenalkan, aku Draco Malfoy, anak baptis Severus Snape. Sekian." Kata pemuda itu. Draco Malfoy.

Harry melongo. " _That's it?_ " Tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Yep, kau boleh bertanya apapun, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya lewat pertanyaanmu," kata Draco.

"Kenapa kemarin kau memanggilku Harry?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Karena aku mengenalmu, karena Severus bercerita tentangmu. Ia menceritakan sahabat mudanya padaku. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Severus mulai bercerita padaku saat ia putus dari Bellatrix. Katanya, kalian bertiga sangat berjasa dalam membantunya move on. Lalu ia menunjukkan foto kalian berempat saat café ini baru dibuka. Setelah Severus menceritakan kalian bertiga, aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu, jadilah Severus menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku," jawab Draco.

Harry _shock_. "Kau ada di mana selama ini? Kau ada di mana saat Severus bercerita tentang kita?"

"Aku kuliah di Indonesia, dan sekarang aku sudah lulus. Kita ini seumuran, Harry. Saat aku baru mulai kuliah di Indonesia, itu adalah saat di mana aku kangen London, kangen, keluargaku, kangen Sev. Aku menelepon Sev dan dua hari kemudian Severus datang ke apartemenku di Indonesia, tepat saat ia baru putus dari Bellatrix. Ia menetap di sana selama seminggu, membantuku segalanya agar aku betah kuliah di sana. Cerita persahabatan kalian sangat menghiburku," jawab Draco.

Harry masih _shock_. "Kenapa kau kuliah di Indonesia? Kenapa tidak di London saja?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Awalnya aku mengharapkan kuliah di Jepang, tapi ayahku melarang karena katanya itu sudah biasa. Aku ditantang oleh ayahku untuk kuliah di tempat yang tidak biasa. Aku memutar bola dunia di kantor ayahku dan menunjuk satu Negara dengan mata tertutup, disaksikan oleh ayahku. Aku menunjuk ke Negara Indonesia. Kedengarannya memang seperti main-main, tapi aku tidak main-main kalau soal pendidikan. Aku akan kuliah di mana saja yang aku suka. Tiga bulan sebelum kuliah resmi di mulai, aku survey ke Indonesia dan memutuskan di mana aku akan kuliah. Aku menyamankan diriku tinggal di Indonesia selama tiga minggu, dan aku jatuh cinta. Sekarang, aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku," Jawab Draco dengan senang. "Kau ingin bertanya apa lagi, Harry?"

Harry masih _shock_. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentangmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau selama ini kau mengenalku? Kenapa kau berlagak misterius ketika sedang di kereta?

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan pada penyemangatku, yaitu kau. Ya, kau adalah penyemangatku. Severus selalu mengirimkan fotomu padaku ketika aku sedang stress dan kangen London. Aku ingin diriku sendiri yang mengenalkanku padamu. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione, mereka berdua juga membantuku. Tolong jangan marah pada mereka. Mereka sedang memberikan waktu nongkrong kalian agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang. Untuk soal di kereta, aku hanya ingin tahu perlakuanmu padaku, orang asing, orang tak dikenal, orang yang selalu terlihat di gerbong 4." Draco berhenti menjelaskan.

Harry benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Kopinya bahkan belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kopinya diminum, Harry, sudah dingin tuh," Kata Draco mengingatkan.

Harry menghela napas. "Ini hanya terasa tidak adil, Draco. Aku merasa dipermainkan karena aku adalah orang paling terakhir yang tahu tentangmu. Hanya aku. Agak sedih tapi.. ya sudah lah ya.." Kata Harry dengan lemas. Masih terkejut dengan penjelasan-penjelasan Draco.

"Aku tahu, Harry, tapi aku ingin kau mengenalku langsung dari diriku sendiri, bukan dari cerita orang lain," jawab Draco berusaha sabar.

"Tapi kau mengenalku dari cerita orang lain, Draco,"

"Aku melakukan itu karena kau adalah penyemangatku, kalau Severus tidak cerita tentangmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku," balas Draco dengan masih sabar. Harry bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Maafkan aku, Draco, aku harus pergi." Harry perlu berpikir jernih, dan ia butuh sendiri.

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

Satu jam berlalu setelah Harry pergi, Ron dan Hermione datang ke café dan menghampiri Draco yang sedang membaca buku. Saat mereka berdua duduk di hadapannya, Draco hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan-tak-terlihat Ron dan Hermione.

"Harry hanya terkejut, Draco, ia memang tidak suka jika ia adalah orang yang terakhir tahu tentang sesuatu," Kata Hermione.

"Tenang saja, _mate_ , besok ia akan rindu padamu," Kata Ron berusaha menyemangati Draco.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres saat ia bilang ia tidak bertemu laki-laki tampan, _cool_ , dan _nerd_. Aku semacam memberikan _clue_ tentangmu pada Harry waktu itu, tapi ia tidak mau cerita. Mana mungkin ia tidak bertemu kau? Aku yakin ia juga menyukaimu, Draco," Kata Hermione lagi.

"Apa kau besok ke sini lagi?" Tanya Ron.

"Besok aku pergi ke Paris untuk menghadiri acara amal, diundang oleh temanku, jadi aku tidak ke sini," jawab Draco dengan lemas.

"Sayang sekali, Harry pasti uring-uringan lagi karena tidak bertemu denganmu," kata Ron dengan malas. Ron sangat benci menghadapi uring-uringannya Harry, seperti Hermione ketika sedang PMS, _auto_ -marah.

"Ku pastikan untuk bertemu Harry sebelum aku berangkat, tenang saja, Ron," kata Draco sambil tertawa kecil.

Ron dan Hermione kemudian berpamitan pada Draco setelah memberitahu di mana Harry tinggal.

Malamnya, sebelum tengah malam, Draco sudah tiba di depan pintu flat yang Harry tempati. Sudah satu jam Draco berdiri di sana tapi selalu urung untuk mengetuk pintu. Draco terlalu takut melihat reaksi Harry.

Ia bingung harus berpamitan atau tidak. Ia akan bilang apa jika Harry sudah membuka pintunya? Harry akan bilang apa jika ia tahu Draco ada di depan pintu flatnya? Draco menunduk menatap sepatunya dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kalau pintu di depannya terbuka.

Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Harry menatapnya lekat tidak berkedip dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Draco dibawa masuk.

Harry menciumnya.

Iya, guys, _Harry_ mencium Draco.

Draco kelabakan dan terlalu terkejut untuk membalas ciumannya karena Harry menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan terkesan teburu-buru.

"Harr-hmpp-Harry.." Draco tidak bisa berbicara karena Harry tidak juga melepaskan bibirnya. Tapi Draco harus menjelaskan terlebih dahulu, mereka perlu bicara.

"Harry, diam dulu sebentar, tolonglah," kata Draco dengan terengah-engah dan menatap Harry yang menunduk. Kepala Harry bersandar di dada Draco. Draco tahu Harry pasti malu sekali.

"Harr—"

"Diam," sergah Harry.

Draco terkekeh. "Aku tidak salah saat aku bilang kau manis,"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Harry memeluknya, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Draco. Draco tidak menyangka Harry bisa semanis ini.

"Ada apa, Harry?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk bilang. "Harry, besok aku akan ke Paris," kata Draco kalem.

"Aku ikut."

" _What_? Kau harus kuliah, Harry,"

"Aku akan bolos,"

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu," Kata Draco dengan sabar sambil melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Harry. "Kenapa kau ingin ikut?"

"Yaa, karena aku ingin," jawab Harry kalem.

Draco terkekeh. "Astaga, kalau begini mana bisa aku ke Paris besok,"

"Mangkanya jangan pergi, kita kan baru bertemu," kata Harry memohon.

"Kita sudah bertemu sebelum ini, Harry,"

"Tapi aku baru mengenalmu hari ini," balas Harry tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak akan lama di sana, Harry, hanya tiga hari, dari London ke Paris kan tidak terlalu jauh,"

"Tetap saja judulnya kau pergi, Draco,"

"Yah, habisnya, temanku mengundangku ke acaranya, aku tidak bisa menolak selagi aku di Eropa,"

"Ya sudah, sana pergi," kata Harry dengan kesal dan melepaskan tangkupan Draco. Draco mengerutkan dahinya dan langsung memeluk Harry sebelum ia mengusirnya.

"Jangan usir aku, dong," kata Draco dengan memelas.

"Lah? Kau sendiri yang ingin pergi. Giliran aku menyuruhmu pergi, kau malah memelukku," Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu di pikiran Harry.  
"Kau boleh pergi, tapi kau harus penuhi permintaanku,"

Draco langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Harry. "Akan ku penuhi sekarang,"

Harry terkekeh. "Menginaplah di tempatku malam ini,"

Draco tidak percaya pendengarannya

"Tidak mau?" Harry bertanya.

"Siap, bos!" Draco menjawab.

.;.;.;.''.;.;.;.

Esok harinya Harry bolos kuliah karena mengantarkan Draco ke stasiun. Draco tidak ingin naik pesawat, ia lebih memilih naik kereta agar ia bisa mengingat Harry selama perjalanan. Astaga, berlebihan sekali.

"Tiga hari, Draco, tidak lebih. Setelah itu kau harus segera pulang," kata Harry dengan galak. Tangannya tidak mau lepas dari tangan Draco.

"Pulang ke mana?"

"Ke aku lah!" jawab Harry dengan ketus.

Draco tertawa keras. "Harry, aku hanya pergi ke Paris, bukan ke Indonesia,"

"Salah sendiri. Baru bertemu, eh, sudah perg—"

Ocehan Harry terhenti karena tiba-tiba Draco menciumnya. "Sudah, jangan ngoceh terus. Aku berangkat ya," pamit Draco. Ia memeluk Harry sebentar dan menciumnya singkat sebelum berjalan menjauhinya.

Harry masih diam di tempat memandang kepergian Draco saat tiba-tiba Draco berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya, lalu ia melemparkan satu kantong kertas kecil ke arah Harry. Harry menangkapnya dan menatap bingung ke arah kantong itu. Ketika ia melihat ke depan, Draco sudah masuk ke gerbong 4.

Kereta sudah mulai jalan. Harry membuka isi kantong itu dan mengeluarkan _earphone_ yang ia hilangkan terakhir kali di kereta.

Harry tersenyum. Draco benar-benar menemukannya.

 **end.**


End file.
